deadislandfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Hayden
Doctor Samuel Hayden' is an renowned scientist, inventor and a highly intelligent medical operator and strategist. With a IQ of 350, he is easily one of the most intelligent humans on the planet. He is also one of the survivors trying to stay alive, while keeping a girl called Mavis safe from harm of the undead. Samuel is one of the main characters in the AU Continuity series which expands on anime, novel, manga and even the game. Personality He is shown to be very very caring towards the living, always valuing their life before his, and even animals. He risked his life to even save a little pug so it would continue to live. However, due to the stress and physiological issues of having to end his entire family due to the virus, he has problems dealing with life, and have mental breakdowns when family is brought up. Anxiety attacks of severity, and require comfort of other people. He can show his dark side when someone he cares for gets hurt badly, and can be very aggressive towards other survivors. Showing a darker personality. This is shown when he brutally mutilated, and killed the bandit leader, Beelzebub for killing just a small animal. Appearance Biography Equipment, Abilities & Skills Equipment *Excalibur: Or also called Caliburn was a sword he was able to pull from within the chapel of Montesiepi in Chiusdino. Said to belong to not only King Arthur, but to San Galgano Guidotti, an shows to be one of the most superior durability of any melee weaponry. Dangerous if used on the living, but immensely deadly to undead as the sworf is made from pre silver. And according to legend, silver is used to kill most monsters, including the undead. Abilities/Skills *'Super-Genius Intellect': Samuel is shown to have heightened intellect then any survivors, able to rapidly process information at unnatural speeds, and gain knowledge just as easily as a super-computer. He was able to accurately predict actions of the undead. *'Master Tactician': To go along with this vast intellect, he is also able to formulate elaborate complex strategies that help him and Mavis out of the toughest conditions and situations. **'Detail Intuition': Samuel is able to accurately obtain almost any details on the environment, ad just about anything, regardless of the size. *'Weapon Mastery': Samuel is able to wield almost any weapon or essentially, any object, and use it as a effective weapon. **'Advance Weaponry Upgrade': From small rocks, to even a branch, Samuel is able to upgrades objects to had rather effective effects. IF he has the required items to do so. *'Peak Human Stamina': Samuel stamina is at its bodily pinnacle of human evolution, with highly developed musculature that generate even less fatigue toxins even other humans, making him even have greater endurance. **'Peak Human Endurance': Samuel is able to endure more greatly then most humans can. *'Peak Human Accuracy': If using a long-range weapon, Samuel is able to accurately fire a weapon with nigh perfect accuracy, with almost every shot hitting the intended location, regardless of range (differ weapons be vary). *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Samuel is able to hold his breathe longer then most humans can. *'Expert Engineer': Samuel is great with many forms of vehicle, and devices. *'Master Swordsmen': Samuel is shown to be a sword master, able to slash at the undead with near-perfection at their base of the neck, cutting of the head with swiftness. He is especially deadly against the living, able to slash any vital points or organs with deadl accuracy, making one of the most deadliest melee combatants. Trivia/Notes Category:Characters Category:Male